


Cabin in the Woods

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, F/M, It's Luke's, Sexting, There's a cabin, inspired by the author's life, she regrets nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: When Luke invites Rey and Ben to his cabin for the weekend he's entirely unaware that they've been constantly sexting each other.  Inspired by real events.





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I've been gone for awhile but this is definitely something that almost happened to me but Luke uninvited me to his cabin after Kylo said he wanted to bring his kids. And Luke very much still does not know Kylo ever sexted me.

Hobo Mentor: You should come to the cabin this weekend. Don’t worry, it won’t just be us, Ben is coming too.

Rey stared at the message a few times, half dressed and waiting for a very different message to pop up. Luke, her nice slightly eccentric mentor, was finally inviting her up to his cabin he talked about all the time. Which was great since he wasn’t directly involved in her studies anymore and they’d already checked multiple times if it was within university protocol to be friends and she really, really wanted a break. She’d been hinting at going a few times and she needed a break. Whenever Luke said Ben, his nephew, was going he usually backed out at the last minute. Rey could easily spend the weekend with just Luke but she didn't want to deal with the potentially awkward situation.

Her phone pinged again.

Kylo Ren: You always look good in blue

Rey smirked as the accompanying picture of his hand cupping himself through his black boxer briefs loaded. 

Kylo Ren: I love it, as you can see

Rey squeezed her thighs together and tried to think of some whitty, flirty retort, as they had done for the past few months. They’d met at Luke’s during his holiday party over six months ago. She’d messaged him asking about some mundane questions about her grad program as he’d finished it a few years before. Slowly they’d progressed to just talking then to sexting. Yet for some reason neither of them had moved the relationship out of messages. Sure they saw each other every so often but they’d decided not to act like anything was going on between them. Not the best, but not the worst. And the silly nicknames made it feel somewhat less real.

Instead of texting Ben back she muttered fuck before throwing her phone down on the bed to shove on her, pretty sure it’s clean, tan shirt. She shoved her phone in her pants pocket before slipping on her sneakers and grabbing her backpack. It was a quick drive to her first job of the day at the library. 

She waved to her coworkers before heading to the bathroom. The notification light on her phone was flashing green as she checked it, bag on the sink. Waiting for her was a full torso picture from Ben.

Kylo Ren: I keep having to think about my mother to get out the door on time.

She smiled.

Kira: I'm sure she'd appreciate you thinking of her but not the reason. Hey so, um, question.

Kylo Ren: definitely not. What's up?

Kira: are you doing anything special this weekend? Like going on any trips?

Kylo Ren: no, why?

Kira: no reason 🙂 have to get to work now

Kylo Ren: ok…

Kira: not everything is about you

Rey excited out of the chat bubble then.

The Millenial: sounds great! Can't wait to go!

Hobo Mentor: excellent. Come by my place Friday at 3 PM and we'll head up.

*~*~*

There was absolutely no reason for Luke to have this large of a Jeep but it was great to learn against the black monstrosity. Rey shifted her duffle bag from her right shoulder to left as she waited for Luke to come out. He'd greeted her at the door and said to wait while he finished up inside. That had been ten minutes ago, according to her phone as she scrolled through Instagram yet again.

“Sorry about that, had to make sure Leia was picking up Chewie 2 soon or else we'd have a very happy dog with us,” Luke said as he locked his front door. Rey could Chewie barking from inside the tiny house, wanting Luke to come back.

“I'm ok with him coming,” Rey said.

 

“Ben isn't though. Mostly because Chewie insists on sleeping with him.”

Rey just smiled. According to text this morning Ben was in a meeting till 5. He'd taken a long lunch to send her a series of pictures which she'd immediately saved. But nothing about going up to Luke's cabin. She'd listened to him complain for hours about going, even if he had a good time in the end.

“Hop in,” Luke said as he unlocked the car.

“I literally have to hop, you know,” Rey said as buckled in. “Why in the world did you get this?”

 

“Because I could.”

Rey fell asleep nearly the second they hit the freeway. She woke up with a crick in her neck as they pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store. “Food stop.”

“You’re not still on keto are you?” Rey asked as she grabbed a cart.

“I’ve lost 20 pounds. Steak is on the menu.”

“Just don't judge me for eating a whole thing of oreos.”

“Wouldn't dream of it. Now to the cheese aisle, we need a bunch.”

Ten different cheeses, eggs, sausages, heavy whipping cream, salad packages, and more steak than Rey knew what to do with later they were on the final stretch to the cabin.

After unpacking the food and claiming one of the guest rooms as her own Rey sat in the living room, half empty glass of scotch in her hand, as she watched Luke grill more meat an either of them could eat. She was dreamily watching the way the light played off the walls when the front door opened. Instantly on alert Rey sat up and called for Luke.

“Rey?” A familiar voice answered. 

There, in the door, was Ben. Who had said he wasn’t going anywhere this weekend, who had said nothing about seeing his uncle, who MUST have known Luke was inviting her up.

“Good, you’re finally here. Set the table for me,” Luke said as he popped his head inside. “Surprise, I brought Rey.”

“Yeah, surprise,” Ben said softly. “I think I’ll just-”

“You’re staying or I’m calling Leia to tell her you didn’t come, again,” Luke threatened.

“Mom won’t care.”

“Oh really? I’m sure she’d love…” Rey crept out of the living room as Luke continued. Whiskey in hand she went to her room and grabbed her bag. She had good signal up here and, while it was going to be incredibly expensive, she could at least try to get a Lyft to a local bus station or something. Or should could text Finn to see if he could come get her, even if he was away this weekend with Poe and Rose. Maybe there was a 24 hour diner in town she could hang out at until Finn got here.

Rey was too engrossed in her phone to notice Ben standing in front of her. She promptly walked into him and lost grip on her phone. He caught it and glanced at the screen. “You’re going to leave?”

“Well what else am I going to do?” She asked as she reached for her phone.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to be here,” he said sharply.

“Neither did you.”

“You should have.”

Rey glared at him. “Why, are you my boyfriend or something?”

Ben pursed his lips. “That’s not the point.”

“No, it really is. And you know what? I think I’m going to stay.” He had no right to tell her what to do or even think about being angry she didn’t tell him she would be here.

“Good, I’m glad,” he said sarcastically.

“I’m sure you are.”

She looked around Ben. “Hey Luke, I’m going to pour another glass you want one?”

“Sure, see if Ben wants one.”

Rey looked Ben in the eyes. “He can get it himself.”

“Be nice,” Luke said

“I always am.”

“Rey,” Ben said softly.

“Get your own drink, Kylo.”

Throughout dinner Rey glared at Ben. He chose to ignore her. Luke supplied them with alcohol and kept the conversation going as best he could. It didn’t help at all. 

“I’m going to go to bed,” Rey announced after she put her dishes in the sink.

“Ok, maybe tomorrow we’ll go for a hike. Night,” Luke said. As Rey left the room she heard him add “what the fuck did you do Ben?”

“I didn’t do anything,” he said and Rey rolled her eyes.

Once in bed Rey tossed and turned for a good hour. She was still buzzed from her drinks and, to be completely honest with herself, horny. Usually when she felt like this she’d message Ben to help out but her pride wouldn’t let her do that right now. Stil, she had his pictures saved and she could easily read through past conversations to help get off.

Scrolling back up through the conversation she found a particularly good conversation. Ben had written about how much he loved her small breasts, how he wanted to feel them under his palms and bite her nipples. She’d never thought about biting before but with Ben it sounded appealing. She hiked up her sleep shirt to pinch her nipple, biting her lip as she felt a pleasurable jolt run through her.

Her message suddenly went to the bottom and there was a new picture. Ben had sent a dark picture of his hand down his boxers, clearly aroused. 

Kylo Ren: Fuck I want you

Rey, against her own better judgement, managed to snap a picture of her hand on her breast.

Kira: We had the same idea.

Kylo Ren: I fucking love your tits

She took a picture cupping her breast. 

Kira: You mean these? They’re just begging to be sucked

Kira: I’m still mad at you

Kylo Ren: So am I but that’s not stopping me

Rey whimpered as she pinched her nipple. He was being an asshole but damn if she didn’t want to keep going. A new picture came through, this one of Ben holding his cock, pants down his legs.

Kylo Ren: for you

Rey’s free hand left her breast to tease her clit. She took a picture of her hand down her pants and sent it off.

Kira: Fuck I’m wet for you

Her message was true, her fingers were soaked. She gasped as she continued to tease herself, imaging it was Ben. Part of her wanted to go to his room, let him scratch this itch in person. But she wasn’t going to let him win, he could easily come knocking on her door.

Kylo Ren: come for me

Rey moaned as her body tensed before she came. As she caught her breath she picked up her dropped phone. There was a short video of Ben rubbing himself and nothing else.

Kira: I did, dream of me

She shoved her phone under her pillow and tried to go to sleep. She definitely was not thinking about Ben and definitely not wishing he’d come to her room. Nope.

~*~*~

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Ben kept ignoring Rey, she responded in kind. Luke tried to get them to talk about anything and everything until he gave up. Ben declined going on a hike, which left Luke and Rey alone.

“What happened between the two of you?” Luke asked as they walked through the woods.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey said. She stopped and took a picture of the trees, loving how green everything looked.

“You and Ben. He talks about you a lot and I thought it would be good for you two to see each other again.”

Rey tried to hide her surprise. “He talks about me?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Kid you talk about him too. What happened?”

“Nothing at all. And I don’t talk about him,” she said defensively. At least she thought she didn’t talk about Ben. She had once made an off handed comment about how Luke didn’t know how much she and Ben talked but that wasn’t much. She’d been careful.

“You know I’ll get this out of one of you.”

“Look, a deer!” Rey charged ahead, pointing in the general direction of where a deer could have been.

~*~*~

The shower felt good after the hike. Rey let the water wash over her as she thought about what Luke had said. If Ben did talk about her to his uncle, well that was something. Luke and Ben had told her about their strained relationship that they were slowly mending. Mostly because Ben’s mother was insisting on it. Which meant cabin weekends Ben usually backed out of, or so he told her, and showing up at parties. But talking about her meant something, right?

She shut off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. Since the bathroom was right next to her room she hadn’t bothered to bring clothes in with her. She opened the door and immediately ran into Ben.

“I, uh, sorry,” he said.

Rey smirked. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me in less.” She pushed past him and she could feel his eyes on her as she went into her room. She had been perfectly correct in what she said and she sort of liked his shocked reaction.

When she came out into the living room there were two glasses of dark liquid sitting on the coffee table. Ben was on the couch and Luke had positioned an arm chair on the other side of the coffee table. “Take a seat Rey,” he said.

She felt like a naughty child. “Um, ok. What’s going on?”

“Both of you drink.”

“What is it?” Ben asked.

“Whiskey now drink.” Rey picked up her glass and saluted Luke. She took a sip and set it down. “No, the whole thing.” 

“Um, ok.” Rey downed the rest and Ben set his empty glass down.

Luke leaned forward. “Now, what is going on with you two?” 

“Absolutely nothing,” Ben said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey added.

Luke picked up the bottle from behind his chair. It was good whiskey, but not the best. He poured them each another glass. “Drink up.”

“Are you going to get us drunk so we talk?” Ben asked. 

 

“That’s my plan. Every time either of you tries to not tell me what’s going on then you each have to drink.” Rey looked at Ben. She could probably last a few more drinks and she would not be the one who spilled the beans. 

“This is a waste,” Ben muttered.

“Seriously, we’re hiding nothing.”

Three glasses later and Rey was feeling way more drunk that she should. Ben had denied anything yet again and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

“Rey you said I don’t know how much you two talk,” Luke said.

Rey giggled. “Yup because I bet you didn’t know we talk like every day.”

Ben nudged her. “Shut up.”

“Why? It’s true. You’re usually the first message I get.”

“It’s because I wake up earlier than most of your friends.”

“Well that’s true but I don’t get shirtless pictures from them with a good morning,” Rey said with a smile.

“What?” Luke asked.

She turned to look at Luke. “Hum? Oh Ben usually sends a shirtless picture to me in the morning. I mean, I do as well.”

“They’re nice,” Ben said.

“Just nice?” She asked.

He smiled and Rey thought it looked kind of goofy but kind of sweet. “More than nice, better than nice.”

“You’re babbling.”

He shrugged. “So what?”

“You send each other pictures?” Luke asked. They nodded. “Every day?” Again, they nodded. “Adult pictures?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “It’s not like it’s a crime or anything. We’re both old enough and it’s not like I didn’t ask him for the dick pics.”

“You’re not supposed to say that,” Ben stage whispered. “He’s not supposed to know.”

“That you send me dick pics? But I like them.”

“I know you do but my uncle doesn’t need to know.”

“Right. Sorry Luke.”

He was leaning back in his chair. “No need to apologize. Ben, do you like Rey?”

“She’s fucking amazing,” he said, smiling again.

“Rey, do you like Ben?”

“He’s an asshole.”

“So no?”

“I didn’t say that. He’s an asshole but I like him anyway.”

“Are you two dating?”

Rey snorted again. “That would involve him asking me out.”

“You can ask me out too!” Ben shouted. 

“Fine! Ben will you go out with me?”

“Sure, fine!”

“Great!” She said sarcastically, “I can’t wait! Another round Luke!”

After that things got a little fuzzy. The next thing Rey knew she was waking up in her room, with Ben’s arm thrown over her. They were both completely clothed and her head hurt. There was water and pain relievers on the nightstand, which Rey immediately grabbed.

“Don’t move,” Ben said sleepily.

“Need water.”

“Fair.” He nuzzled into her neck. “What happened?”

“Not sure,” she replied. “I think I asked you on a date.”

“You did. But after that.”

“Not sure. Why are you in my bed?” She felt him shrug. “We’re going to have to ask Luke aren’t we?”

“Yeah.”

A little while later they peeled themselves out of bed and headed into the kitchen. There was coffee and eggs waiting for them, which Rey immediately began to eat, not caring to grab a plate of her own. “Are you going to let me have any?” Ben asked. Rey held out the plate and let him take some before digging back in.

“You two slept most of the day,” Luke said as he came into the kitchen. 

“I think it has to do with an annoying uncle getting us drunk last night,” Ben said.

Luke held up his hands. “I wasn’t the one who suggested the singing and dancing.”

“Huh?” Ben asked.

Luke pulled up the video on his phone. Rey watched as she sang Disney songs with Ben way off key and pulled him around to dance with her. “Oh fuck,” she muttered.

“It was actually pretty cute. I think I’m going to save this for your wedding reception.”

“Very funny,” Ben said.

“Oh, it will be,” Luke said with a wink. “And on the way back, Rey, we’re going to talk about whatever this is that’s been going on.”

“You can’t make me,” she said.

“I can’t but I’m the one that finally got you two to go on a date. I, unfortunately, owe Leia dinner because she knew I could do it.”

“You bet against yourself?” Ben asked.

Luke shrugged. “I didn’t think it would work. I didn’t even think either of you liked each other that much but Leia insisted I was wrong. Oh and I lied last night. Neither of you really talk about each other.”

“I knew it!” Rey shouted. “I knew I didn’t talk about Ben!”

“You could be less happy about that,” Ben muttered.

“Oh shut up. You still have to date me.”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Rey felt her good mood deflate. “But I am going on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering: yes the Luke I'm referring to does have a Luke costume, so does Kylo. We're all in the 501st and Rebel Legion and, um, yeah. This summer I was invited to a cabin for the weekend with just the Luke and Kylo. I cackled because boy Luke still doesn't know we did this. I wonder if either of them will read this (Kylo did find my fanfiction, so hello there sorry not sorry also you really are an asshole).
> 
> Anyway I haven't written for over a year and this felt good. I think I might get back into it. Also feel free to ask any costume club questions if you have them.


End file.
